The Case of the Purloined Pearls
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: When Perry gave Della pearls for her birthday he promised they would go to where the pearls grew up. This the story of their trip to that destination. There is a very little mystery involved but it is mainly a story of a VERY romantic getaway.
1. Chapter 1

THE CASE OF THE PURLOINED PEARLS: A Perry Mason Story

At the end of the Reckless Romeo Movie Perry gave Della beautiful pearls as her birthday present. He promised that they would take a trip to where the pearls grew up. This is a story of that trip. Now it would not be a Perry Mason story if there wasn't a mystery and there is a little one. However, this is really Della and Perry completely relaxed and away from life as they usually know it. Be aware there is lots of spice, lots. So, if you don't care for that you might not want to read this. Thanks so much to my wonderful BETA, Andrea, who catches all my mistakes and makes suggestions that only make this so much better. I couldn't do it without you.

**CHAPTER ONE: In Pursuit of Pearls**

"Della do not answer that phone," Perry Mason shouted. "the Limo is waiting."

"I will just talk for a minute. Paul said he would call before we left," she explained.

Looking at the limo driver as if he understood what women were like the lawyer said, "Please take out the luggage. I'll do my best to hurry her along."

As he spoke Della Street Mason wearing a cashmere red jacket and matching skirt and cream-colored silk blouse hurried toward him. "It was Paul wishing us a good time and safe trip."

He took her arm and said, "we don't want to miss our flight."

Grabbing her coat and locking the door she said, "we have plenty of time."

"You never can tell with the traffic congestion here in L. A."

Since she knew there was no arguing with him Della answered demurely, "yes dear."

When they were settled in the limousine Perry slipped his arm around her shoulders and she lay her head on his chest. "Where are we going again?"

"We are going to Fiji," Perry replied with a grin. "You will love it Sweetheart. It is beautiful and I have chosen a wonderful place for us to stay."

"As long as there is no murder there for you to solve," she told him.

They relaxed to the sounds of Charlie Parker and it seemed to take no time to get to the airport. Sitting up Della asked, "Are we in the right place?"

"Yes, we are young lady," he answered. "I chartered a private jet."

"Perry!" she exclaimed, "we could have flown on a regular airline."

The lawyer ran his hand down her arm and whispered, "I wanted you all to myself. Besides, we don't have to go through all the trouble getting checked in and finding our gate."

Della seemed alarmed as she queried, "Perry are you feeling alright? We can postpone this trip if you are not feeling well."

Holding the door for her Perry informed her he was just fine.

The area, as they waited for their plane to be ready to go, was plush. The big loungers were royal blue. As soon as they were seated a steward came with champagne cocktails. Blue eyes met hazel eyes as they raised their glasses.

Perry toasted his girl, he still thought of her as a girl, "To a romantic journey we will never forget."

She replied in her throaty tones, "All my dreams are coming true due to the most loving man in the world."

They clinked glasses and he took her free hand and kissed each finger. As he looked at her, he couldn't help himself he leaned down and kissed her tasting the champagne that lingered on her lips.

As she leaned against him memories of the first time, they had met flooded his senses. Della had taken his breath away with her ethereal beauty. If he hadn't been shipping out the next day, he would have literally swept her off her feet and begged her to marry him.

"What are you thinking about?" she inquired.

Touching her soft chestnut curls, he replied softly, "YOU."

Sitting up slightly she questioned, "did I forget something?"

"No baby," he responded, "I was thinking about the first time I saw you."

She blushed slightly, "I was so young then and the years have taken their toll."

He smiled. "You are as exquisite as you were that night, I fell in love with you."

"Perry….," she began.

As he put a finger across her lips his response was, "every year we have had together it is as if you have only aged like a fine wine."

There were tears in her eyes as she looked at the handsome man beside her. Once again, she marveled how quickly the years had passed. Their life together was rich and robust like the wines he loved. "You have made me happier than I ever thought I could be Mr. Mason."

He flashed those dimples at her as he said, "you make my life complete Mrs. Mason."

Della opened her mouth to speak when the steward came over to tell them their plane was ready. Perry stood up and offered his arm to his beautiful wife and they boarded the plane.

As they entered the cabin Della was struck by the stunning white leather seats, the teakwood table set with sparkling Baccarat crystal, Limoges china, and sterling silver cutlery. A bottle of, Louis Roederer Cristal, was chilling in a matching crystal ice bucket.

Perry helped her off with her jacket. "There is a menu on the table listing appetizers we can choose," he said indicating the paper on the table.

She turned in his arms, slipped her arms around his neck pulling his head down to hers. Standing on tiptoes she kissed his lips gently then more forcefully. Once she pulled away, she whispered, "you have thought of everything my love."

"Only the best for you sweetheart. I promised you we would go to where your pearls grew up and I wanted to fulfill my promise in style."

Before they could say anything more a shapely redhaired stewardess came into the cabin. "Is there anything you need right now Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

He looked at Della who shook her head, "not at the moment," he replied.

"Well just ring the bell on the end table if you need me," she told them.

They relaxed in their chairs and she asked again, "so tell me exactly where we are going."

"I told you we are going to Fiji," Perry reiterated.

She looked at him as she arched an eyebrow, "could you be a little more specific sir?"

He grinned at her, "if you insist my love."

She felt captivated by his gorgeous blue eyes and oh those dimples melted her every time. "I want to know everything," Della insisted.

Well, we fly about ten and a half hours arriving at Nadi Airport. We will be transported to The Fiji Orchid that is in Lautoka, Fiji on Saweni Beach Road. There we will be taken to our Bure."

She looked at him strangely, "ugh Perry that sounds like a burrow. Are we going to be hibernating?"

He laughed, "no Sweetheart, it is a traditional Fijian style house. We have a sitting room, a bathroom with a rain shower, and a _king size bed_," he finished seductively.

Della couldn't help but laugh at his emphasis on the bed, "as I have said so many times you have a one-track mind."

Perry assured her "as I have said so many times, only with you, my love,"

"You must have been reading brochures," she accused cheerfully.

He said nothing and she told him, "all right be mysterious."

Reclining his chair, he said, "let's take a little nap it is a long trip."

Della replied as she moved her chair to a new position, "That sounds good I'm still full from breakfast."

A few minutes after reclining her chair she was sound asleep and as Perry relaxed, he reached for her hand. How many times had he done that over the years? It seems to help him to doze off just knowing she was so near to him. Her skin was so soft but fingers so strong. He loved that he had the right to touch her at any time and it helped him to drift off peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: Arrival in Paradise

As they came down the stairway from the plane the stars above twinkled in the night sky, the warm breeze caressed their skin, and the wonderful smells of the native flowers assailed their senses. Della held out her hand to Perry and said, "I must have died and gone to heaven."

He grinned at her, "I knew you would love it but remember heaven is wherever we are together."

She playfully slapped his arm and said, "Oh you."

Slipping his arm around her waist he led her to the waiting limousine while the pilot and chauffer put their luggage in the trunk. Once he had her seated inside, he joined her on the soft leather seats. Della leaned forward and told him, "they have champagne chilling."

Smiling he commented, "I think you have had enough young lady, all that happened was you went to sleep."

Quirking an arched eyebrow at him she laid her hand on his thigh. "I am wide awake now," she proclaimed.

As he took the bottle from the ice he looked into her gorgeous hazel eyes as he remarked, "by all means then let's have some champagne."

Della laughed at him as she relaxed against the luxurious seat and held out her glass.

Perry looked at his wife and told her, "this is an interesting country made up of islands. There are a number of things that will really interest you."

"How do know all this?" Della wanted to know

The chauffer rolled down the dividing window and told them, "It is sixteen miles to The Fiji Orchid so sit back and relax. I see you found the champagne and there are snacks in the mini bar. We will be there before you know it."

They thanked him and relaxed with their drinks. Della wanted to look at everything. As they came closer to the resort lights twinkled like a fairyland. She grabbed his arm and exclaimed, "oh Perry it is just beautiful when were you here and I didn't know about it?"

Answering casually, he replied, "I came here the month you were back East for your father's final illness and funeral."

"That time was a blur," she conceded, "but I'm surprised you never mentioned it."

"It was just a quick trip on business. A friend needed a will, called me, and I flew out. He recovered nicely and moved up into Canada somewhere. I never heard from him again."

She was quiet for a moment and the inquired, "did I ever meet him?"

"No, he was someone I met in the service and kept in touch with, once in a while. He had heard about me and called in that emergency," Perry explained.

Before anything more could be said the limousine stopped in front of a charming looking cottage called a bure. The lights were on in the sitting room and everything seemed to sparkle.

Della absorbed the wonderful odors as she rolled down a window. As she was being helped out she murmured, "this setting takes your breath away."

As the chauffer began taking their luggage inside Perry circled her waist with his arm and said, "I am so glad you approve darling."

She took his hand as they hurried toward the door. "As always you have planned the perfect surprise."

Perry tipped the driver and closed the front door. His bride was wandering around the rooms. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her slightly windblown curls. "I love you very much Mrs. Mason."

Della leaned against his chest and sighed. "I love you too and one thing when you make a promise you come through magnificently."

He laughed as he reminded her, "you didn't always say that."

Turning in his arms she slipped her arms around his neck pulling his lips down to hers. The love of his life began by nibbling his lower lip and finally pressed her lips to his in a sensuous kiss. As she pulled back slightly Della murmured, "those were the days when we rushed from case to case."

He pulled her in closer to him moving his arm to her lower back. "I'm planning on making this a trip to remember."

She ran the tip of a finger across his beard. "Every trip we have ever taken was something to never forget," Della asserted. "I still remember all about our very first trip to the orient. That is until the man went overboard."

Perry laughed, "yes mystery and murder seemed to follow us everywhere in those days."

Looking around the room his, ever practical, head of office remined him, "it is getting late counselor, and I need to have some kind of meal. We also need to unpack."

He smiled down a her, "I'll make you a deal I'll fix something in the kitchenette. I asked they put some supplies here. Then you unpack and it should be ready when you are done."

"Alright," she agreed, "but I am changing into something more comfortable."

He watched her walk away. "I'll cook slow." He couldn't believe that at 70 years old she was just as beautiful as the first time he laid eyes on her. Her skin was still soft and supple. The years had flown by and he wouldn't have believed it, but he loved her more with each passing year. Perry Mason thought he was the luckiest man in the world.

Walking toward the small cooking area he realized her perfume had lingered in the room. All those years ago it had been the same. He would walk into the office and there would be that fragrance. When he smelled it everything was right in his world. Della would be in her office straightening things and had left a pile of mail he MUST answer himself. He had to smile it was their private joke she knew he hated answering letters. Then pressing the intercom he would let her know he was there, and she would come in with her pencils and a notebook, sit in her chair, cross her legs, and just look at him.

Sometimes they would laugh, other times he would try to be stern, and he always would be praying for an interruption. He rarely got that wish unless they were busy with a new case. In the old days it was hectic, now he had slowed down and carefully picked his cases.

He was just setting the table when Della came out wearing a wispy pink negligee with beige lace edging the front and sleeves. Suddenly his throat went dry. She was a vision of loveliness. "Are you sure you are hungry?" He choked out.

"Perry!" she exclaimed. "You have one thing on your mind. Aren't you tired?"

Her husband grinned and his gorgeous blue eyes twinkled with mischief, "My dear Mrs. Mason, I was tired but seeing all of you in that outfit weariness flew out the window."

Running a finger up his sleeve Della murmured, "if you are a very good boy, after we eat it might be a good idea to take a shower in one of the biggest showers I have ever seen."

"I'll dish up the food right now," he pronounced. He heard Della's laughter as he filled their plates with eggs and bacon omelets, sliced tomatoes, and hot steaming coffee "It looks delicious," she declared.

"Anything for Madam," he said with a smile.

For the first few minutes they concentrated on eating. Della stretched and asked, "what time do you want to get up tomorrow?"

"There isn't any great hurry," Perry declared. "Why don't we just sleep until we wake up."

"Hmm, that sounds wonderful and I can't wait to try that rain shower," She said seductively.

Perry took her fingers and kissed each one. "I have an idea I think we should try it out together and then we can compare notes on how we liked it," he suggested with a grin on his face.

Squeezing his hand she told him, "I am going to warn you now I am not taking a pencil and notebook in the shower with me."

He pulled her up and nuzzled her cheek as he whispered, "All you need in there is me. I think I can make an indelible imprint on you."

Walking away from him swaying her hips she looked over her shoulder and she said, "Promises, promises, big man."

"Miss Street, I believe this is some dictation you will like." He could hear her laughter as she headed to the bedroom. Della knew when he called her Miss Street it brought up memories of things, they couldn't stop themselves from doing before their marriage.

She had soaped up her hair by the time he cleaned up and joined her in the shower. Their eyes met and the old magic was still there. It took only that look of tenderness and caring and she was putty in his hands.

He began massaging her shoulders and she leaned her head against his chest. "Even after all these years all you have to do is lean against me and I am ready to ravish you," he whispered in her ear.

"You're not getting tired of me?" She asked coyly.

"Get rid of my lucky charm? Never," he proclaimed.

Turning around she asked cheekily, "Never?"

"Don't play demure with me Miss Street," he said.

Della ran her fingers lovingly through his chest hairs as she told him, "You are the most loving, generous, man I've ever known. I thought my love for you couldn't grow but even when you're grumpy I love you."

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm grumpy? I might get distracted as I am right now, but I didn't think I was anything but charming with you."

She put her hands on his broad shoulders and leaned back her head. He began to lightly nip her neck. The rainwater splashed over them making their bodies glisten. His hands slid down to her bottom and he pressed her tight again him. Then Della could feel his growing need.

Making sure her hair was clean his wife took his hand and informed him, "I don't know about you darling, but I am not young enough to do anything more in the shower. I suggest we adjourn to that King-sized bed."

"Anything you say my lovely wife," he replied turning off the water and wrapping her in a king-sized towel.

Della took a smaller towel and wrapped up her hair and the big towel wrapped almost twice around her. By the time he got to the bedroom she was sitting on the comforter wearing nothing but the beautiful black pearls he had given her for her birthday and the reason for this trip.

Perry just stopped and gazed at her. He was always amazed that every year she seemed to grow more beautiful and he desired her more than when they met all those years ago.

As he sat down beside her and fingered the pearls he announced, "you bewitch me more with each passing day my beauty."

"Sweetheart, when you talk like that all I want to do is make sweet passionate love to you."

"You know I always want to make you dreams come true as you made them come true for me when you finally married me," he confessed.

He took her hand and kissed the palm and proceeded to move his lips up her arm to her shoulder until he was pressing soft kisses on her neck and behind her ear that made her shudder.

She moved his face so she could press her mouth to his in a passionate kiss increasing the pressure until she was allowed access to his mouth. As they breathed together their hands began to move to parts of their bodies that gave them greatest pleasure.

Perry brushed his fingertips across her full breasts becoming more excited as he felt the hardening peaks. When he broke their kiss and moved his lips to those growing tips, he heard Della groan deep in her throat. This spurred him to draw them into his mouth gently but firmly giving her even more enjoyment.

As much as he would have desired to explore her body, every inch of it longer, it had been a long day and his yearning to join them as one was greater. Adjusting their bodies into more comfortable positions he began making love to her with great tenderness and passion. She wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer as her finger traced his lips. The warm breezes and sounds of the oceans wrapped them in a blanket of ecstasy as they moved upward toward the ultimate climax that sated both of their bodies.

When she came down to reality Perry felt her relax in his arms and gently kiss his jawline. He held her tightly and brushed one hand over her silky curls.

Della sighed, "Just when I think it can't get more perfect you top yourself my love."

"You know I never do anything halfway my precious girl," he reminded her.

The clock sounded midnight and Della yawned as she cuddled up closing her eyes. Perry leaned against his pile of pillows and looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. Her sheer loveliness always amazed him, and the years had not dimmed her beauty. As he was finally falling asleep, he put his lips to her forehead. She stirred slightly and sighed, and it was the last thing he remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: A TIME FOR ROMANCE

_Thanks for the great reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy this romantic adventure. _

The sound of soft raindrops awakened Perry Mason. The sun was just coming up and the trees outside their bedroom door glistened with rainbow colored tears. He looked at his wife cuddled at his side and as happened so many times he was astonished at how wonderful she made him feel.

Sliding his arm around her waist she moved closer but didn't waken. He thought back to all those years ago when he first saw her. The light was behind her and she looked like an angel. He thought he was dreaming. No woman was that perfect.

That night at the USO had been magical. It had ended with a life altering kiss. Perry had never believed in love at first sight, but Della had changed his mind. Then came the crushing news that she was engaged to someone else. He couldn't try to change her mind because he was on his way to the South Pacific and the war. Fate stepped in again when their boat was shelled and he and his best friend, Paul Drake had been injured and sent home to California. Somehow, some way, Della ended up in the same area and they were reunited.

Perry wasn't sure he believed in predestination but whatever happened to put her back in his life was fine with him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked startling him.

Blinking his blue eyes her words brought him back to reality. He grinned as he replied, "I was thinking about the first time we met and how you grow more incredibly perfect every year. I think God made you just for me."

Her cheeks turned slightly pink as she reminded him, "you are just a little bit prejudice

"I am not making it up when men turn to look at you wherever we are, my dear," he told her. "As I have told you, you are just as lovely as the day you walked into my life and you have aged look better all the time."

Della leaned close and kissed his cheek, "I am so lucky to have you counselor. What time is it, the sun isn't up yet?"

Perry yawned, "It is after five. We don't have to get up. Just come closer and we'll go back to sleep."

She slid over even closer and was soon back to sleep. Her husband had planned to keep watching her, but it soon became apparent he needed more rest.

When they awoke again the sun was high in the sky and the heat was building up. Della threw back the covers and stretched. "I really needed that slumber."

Her husband reached for her, but she slipped from the bed. "I am taking a shower," she announced. "It is late, and I am starving."

Perry grinned it was a mantra he had heard often over the years. "wait for me!" he called.

From the bathroom she called, "no way Mr. Mason, if I let you in here I will be fainting from hunger. You can shower while I get ready."

His lower lip quivered just a little as he pouted. "No fair," he said. "I can hurry too."

"Right," she called as the shower was turned on.

He had to smile that was his Della, spunky as ever. It had been an amazing adventure with this woman who was his other half. It had taken a long time to convince her to marry him but here they were on this beautiful island celebrating another landmark in their relationship. Perry had promised to bring her to the place where the pearls he gave her for his last birthday grew up and he was fulfilling that promise.

By the time he finished his reminiscences and headed for the bathroom she was wrapped in a towel and brushing her teeth. You didn't wait for me," he accused.

Della laughed at him. "It is not my fault you didn't come in and join me. Besides I'm….."

Laughing with her he added, "yes dear wife I know you are starving and if I don't feed you soon you will collapse."

As she walked past him, she dropped her towel, looked over her shoulder, and said seductively, "something like that."

He grabbed for her, but she eluded him as she hurried to get dressed. By the time Perry was through with his shower his wife was putting on her make-up. She turned to him. "Where are we going for brunch?"

"It's a surprise," he told her.

"More surprises?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

There was a mischievous grin on his face as he said, "yes, young lady more surprises."

Turning down the collar on deep blue golf shirt that matched his incredible eyes she asked, "what am I to do with you Mr. Mason? You are so good to me."

He took her hands and kissed them. "I want this to be a trip to paradise you will never forget."

Della moved a hand to caress his beard. "Darling, you have given me a life I will never forget."

As he pulled her close, he murmured in her ear, "oh yes all those all-night sessions, my grumpiness when things are looking bleak, the times I seem to take you for granted, they are so memorable."

Della said in a soothing tone, "you are not so hard to get along with you know. I have learned to get my way with you."

Perry began kissing her neck and laughing, "indeed you do Mrs. Mason. I wouldn't have waited around all those years for just anyone."

"And don't you forget it," she reminded him. "Now can we go and eat before I do dissolve from hunger?"

He took her arm and said, "let's go baggage."

They walked over to the lobby of The Fiji Orchid. Perry held her arm as they walked through the lobby and toward the restaurant. Della stopped short as she spied a picture she recognized on the wall.

"Why Perry," she said excitedly, "that's Raymond Burr's picture hanging there."

He couldn't help smiling. "Yes," he replied, "and we are going to be eating in Raymond's Restaurant."

She looked perplexed. "He owns the restaurant?"

"No," Perry told her, "they have named it in his honor."

Before she could ask any more questions, the hostess came to seat them. The atmosphere was so South Seas with the rattan furniture and light colors. They decided to dine on the patio. Their waitress dressed in native garb brought them water and menus. The fragrant smells from the beautiful flowers that surrounded the patio engulfed their senses.

As she opened her menu Della breathed in deeply and let out a sigh said, "it is so relaxing but now tell me why they are honoring Mr. Burr."

"Let's order first and then I'll explain," Perry suggested.

She finally put down her menu, leaned back and told her husband, "I could sit here all day."

"I thought you were starving?" He couldn't help grinning at her.

Della made a face at him as she replied, "I am but I am curious too. I have already decided to have a cheese bacon and tomato omelet, toast, and a big pot of coffee."

"You are hungry," he teased her. "we will have to walk off our food this afternoon. I'm having Raymond's French Toast with fresh fruit and Berkshire's maple syrup."

Once they had given their orders, she grabbed his arm and demanded, "Okay give!"

Perry took her hand as he spoke, "woman you are going to be the death of me."

"Quit stalling counselor, before I die of curiosity," she threatened

He looked at his beautiful wife and decided he had irritated her long enough. Leaning forward as the waitress brought Della and his coffee he began. "Alright Baby enough stalling. It seems in the mid 60's Mr. Burr wanted a getaway and bought a Fijian island called Naitauba as a sanctuary. However, Raymond did not sit idly by. He went on to build schools, installed electricity, and a medical clinic and church were built through his philanthropy. He even established a community paper and invested in copra production and a macadamia plantation."

Taking a long cool drink of water Della arched an eyebrow as she asked, "And this was intended as a place to get away?"

Mason laughed, "people who knew Raymond well were not surprised. He is always full of ideas to make money and make places better where he lived."

Della wanted to know, "So when you came here was it really business or pleasure?"

"A little of both," he admitted.

The food was delivered before she could ask any more questions. The aroma from their plates had her digging into the omelet enthusiastically. As she was about to take a bite Della said, "if it tastes as good as it smells we are in for a treat."

"As I remember it a lot of the food is grown here, is organic, and everything I had was absolutely delicious."

"Why didn't you mention this trip?" She inquired curiously.

Perry leaned over and brushed her cheek with his lips before he spoke. Finally, he broke the silence, "Darling, when you came back from seeing your family you were having a very difficult time. I didn't think you would be thrilled if you thought I was out traveling and having a good time without you. Then we seemed to go from one murder case to another. I planned to tell you and bring you here, but as usual things got delayed."

"What did you do business wise while you were here?" She wanted to know

"I thought you were so hungry?"

She sighed. "Perry Mason, what don't you want me to know?"

He finished chewing a piece of French toast and wiped his mouth before answering. "I really did have a client who needed a will. Then while I was there it is no secret Raymond wanted to talk about setting up his own production company, how to go about setting up a trust for some of the young people's education who lived on the island, and we discussed more about the role he is playing. Since I was available he discussed several options."

"So, you stayed in one of the Bures when you were here?" she inquired.

He replied hesitantly, "No, the Fiji Orchid wasn't built at that time. I was on his island and you could only go if you were personally invited. Raymond had recently purchased this area to cultivate orchids and other rare flora."

"What happened?" She wanted to know.

Perry wiped his lips again with his napkin before he continued. "Oh, he created his garden. It is a tropical garden that has an extraordinary number and variety of magnificent orchids. It was called the Garden of the Sleeping Giant. The Fiji Orchid was built from the two existing houses that were ion this property. The gardens are still here, and we are going to visit it during our vacation."

Della put her hand on his arm and squeezed. "Oh Perry!" She exclaimed, "it sounds wonderful. What an amazing man."

Her husband looked at her intently, "as I recall you WERE quite taken with him." *

She smirked as she said, "as I recall you were quite taken with Barbara Hale. I also told you I was only interested in the real thing."

"She is a beautiful woman," he said with a twinkle in his incredible blue eyes, "but Mrs. Mason you may recall I said there was only one Della Street and you are my only lucky charm."

Looking at this man whom she had loved for most of her life she inquired, "have I told you how much I love you counselor?"

After signing for their meal, he pulled her to her feet. He reminded her, "you haven't told me today. Of course, you could show me back in our room."

"Here I thought we were going to do tourist things. Then again after walking off our meal we might be tired and have to take a nap before dinner."

He put his arm around her waist and told her, "you are a woman after my own heart. Let's go so we can get back soon."

Della laughed as they made their way to the lobby looking for transportation to the marketplace. "I wish others could see this side of you darling. They think you think of little other than clients and cases."

If they have eyes, they know it is your charms that can distract me….always," he replied.

Sliding her hand through his arm she headed to a luxurious golf cart. Perry instructed the driver to take them to the center of town. On the trip they discovered the chauffer's names was Emile and this was his part time job as he finished a degree in engineering. Noticing the young man's appreciation of Della, the lawyer gave him an extra big tip.

There were so many things to see. The marketplace was alive with Fijian people moving in every direction. There were natives dressed in vivid colors, people with cameras around their necks snapping picture after picture. She was sure they were tourists. Somewhat like stores at home there was a place to purchase food, home goods, clothing, jewelry, furniture, and décor for the home all in one place.

There was traffic everywhere and every type of vehicle. The noise, the movements of people going in so many directions felt like you were in a big city. Yet energy was high and there were friendly faces all around. In metropolitan areas people are in a hurry and often hardly saw you passing. Despite the noise there was a relaxed feeling that permeated the air.

Perry hailed a taxi and took her first to the Vuda Art Gallery. They wanted to look for a painting to take to their home. There were interesting art works and pieces of pottery, blown glass, and other collectibles from all over the world. After an hour or so they had selected an ocean scene by Phellipe Feteet. There were waves and sea life visible through the waves and the sun sparkling through the water in splashes of monochromatic color. Then Della spied a small blown glass bowl by a Fijian artisan, with all the colors of the rainbow swirling through the glass.

After they finished arranging for the merchandise to be sent to their new home outside of Denver, they headed to Jewels FIJI PTE Limited. It was at this store Perry had selected her pearls and he'd had them prepare earrings to match. Della was thrilled and as she wandered around she spotted Platinum Cuff Links with the scales of justice on them. Despite his protests she insisted on getting them for him.

Their last stop for shopping was Jack's Fiji where Perry wanted her to get some clothing from the island. She ended up with a beautiful silk pink dress with an empire waist and hand embroidery on the bodice and hem of the long dress picked by Perry and a silver colored chiffon cocktail dress Della loved on sight.

As they waited for transportation to the Fiji Orchid Perry put his arm around her waist and asked, "are you tired sweetheart?"

Della leaned against his broad chest and whispered, "only my feet. I think just going back and relaxing with a cool drink sounds wonderful."

"you know they have a place in the hotel called Burr's Cocktail Lounge. We'll stop there and get whatever you want."

"What an amazing place and man," she commented.

"Yes." He acknowledged, "Burr is quite philanthropist, but he isn't one to brag about what he does and who he helps. It was the natives who did things to honor all the things he did for them."

She smiled at him her hazel eyes crinkled as she replied, "he does remind me of you more and more."

He frowned, "why do you say that?"

Raising a curved eyebrow she reminded him, "Mr. Mason I haven't been your lowly confidential secretary these many years without knowing how many people you have helped, defended for free, chairman for how many worthy causes? I have never heard you brag, if anything you prefer to do things anonymously."

Before he could answer the taxi arrived. They settled in the back seat with their packages and he put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. It seemed like no time when they arrive back at their bure.

Helping her out he took the bags and told her to go in and relax. "I'll get some drinks. Is there anything special you want?" She told him to surprise her.

Della quickly showered, brushed her hair and teeth, and put on a new nightgown. It was red silk, only came down to her thighs, and was see thru. Slipping into her black satin robe she was applying crème to her legs.

"Something smells very good," Perry said as he put two drinks on the bedside table and a magnum of champagne on the desk.

She arched an eyebrow at him and asked, "are you trying to get me drunk my darling husband?"

"In a New York minute," he told him laughing.

He took the crème from her hand and poured it in his hand. He began at her feet and sensuously massaged her one foot and then the other. Della leaned back on the pillows and let him continue. "I don't hear any moaning," he teased.

"Oh Perry," she said in a monotone, "it feels so good."

He stopped what he was doing and commented, "perhaps I started at the wrong end."

Propping her fist on her cheek she looked at him, fluttered her eyelashes, and held out a hand. "You'll never know until you try."

He took her hand and asked, "Are you trying to seduce ME, my very efficient head of office?"

Untying her robe and letting him see what was underneath, she replied, "now what would give that idea counselor?"

There was a grin on her face as she heard his swift intake of breath. "Is there something there that you might like sir?"

"God Della where did you find that….that," he gulped, "little piece of material."

She wanted to help him out, but she said, "as you know a girl has to have her secrets."

"Oh baby if this is what I get to see you wearing you can have as many secrets as you want," he said as he moved to the head of the bed."

Della pulled her arms up, stretched sensuously, and leaned further into the pillows so he could get a better look at her. He remarked, "I can see several areas that seriously need massaging with crème."

"What is holding you back darling?" she whispered.

He didn't need any more encouragement. He moved his lips to her neck and nipped her skin lightly. "Not too enthusiastic there mister or you won't have access for a while."

Perry laughed. "I wouldn't do that."

"Right" she murmured. "I know…"

Before she could say anymore he kissed her and as it became more fervent Della wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. He kept thrusting his tongue until she opened her mouth welcoming him. He heard her sigh and it encouraged him to taste her sweetness more.

Finally, she had to push him away slightly saying, "you are literally taking my breath away sweetheart."

"You taste so good," he breathed in her ear.

Della took his face between her hands and kissed him tenderly. "I love you so much Perry Mason. Every day I find ways to love you more."

"Then Mrs. Mason let me make love to you. Let me make you as happy as you make me." He coaxed.

Running a finger along a dimple she said teasingly, "I thought you wanted to take a nap."

"Well my darling being with you in every way possible relaxes me," he explained.

"Ugh huh and you think you are winning this case?" she inquired.

His grin was pure evil as he moved his hand to her thigh, "oh my dear but in this way we both win."

Della moved her hand down and began stroking him and she sighed, "yes you are right we both will win."

Perry began to feel a little competition might spice things up so he ran his fingertips up and down the soft creamy skin of her leg and calf. As she moved to accommodate his ministrations he began stroking.

Over a little to the left," she suggested.

As he changed his journey to pleasure her, when she sighed, "oh Perry," he knew he was in the right spot.

She felt like she was melting inside as he increased the rhythm of his movements. This can't get better she thought but it did. He didn't realize at these moments she would do anything to and for him.

Pulling him down and kissing him passionately she finally came up for air and said, "God, I love you."

At her breasts he blew lightly until the peaks were just waiting for his caress. As he moved lower on her body Della began massaging from his waist down. It was soon evident that they were ready to consummate their love for one another.

Perry Mason had known there was a difference between having sex and making love. Or so he thought, but it wasn't until he met Della that he truly understood the difference. As she wrapped her legs around his waist so they could join their bodies her every movement told him just how much she loved and wanted him.

Della wondered if her husband always thought it couldn't exceed her expectations. As he did everything in life, he didn't want to leave anything to chance. However, his loving touch, caring for her, and always making sure she was satisfied spoke volumes.

She didn't want the sensations to stop. It seemed impossible it could feel this good. They had been together so many years. Yet their need for each other had never seemed to waver. A touch, a glance, and she wanted him just as much as she did the first time, they made love.

Relaxing in his arms Della fell into a refreshing sleep. After gazing at her perfect features, which only improved with age, Perry pulled her a little closer, closed his eyes, and drifted into a rejuvenating slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: THE MYSTERY BEGINS

It was dusk when Della Mason opened her eyes. The fairyland lights were coming on outside and there was a soft warm breeze coming in the doorway. Perry was sleeping peacefully, and she gently disentangled herself from his arms. He reached for her instinctively and his wife patted his arm gently.

She was trying to not awaken him. He looked so relaxed and these were the times she loved best. Not that the cases weren't still exciting, but it was then he was at his most intense. In a place away from ringing telephones, lying clients, and nights spent pacing the floor, he looked younger. She didn't have to remind him to eat and get some sleep. Getting the client out of the predicament they had gotten in was uppermost in his mind.

At those times they worked like a well-coordinated team. After so many years when the details came together it allowed him to do what he did best; find the solution to the case and reveal the real culprit. She smiled as she recalled how he once had her call every optometrist in Denver. What was it 257 or 258? It hadn't been so funny at the time.

She wrapped her robe around her and walked out on the veranda. The sky was turning dark and soon the sky would look magnificent with all the stars visible in this sky surrounding the island. This was truly paradise and what more could she ask for more than being there with the love of her life.

A band was turning up and they had been told there were bands that played native music, jazz, and the blues. Perry loved that music and she remembered reading Raymond Burr was also a fan. She has been so pleased and proud when they were told they wanted to do a television program based on Perry's amazing career. It was a hit and Mr. Burr had done an amazing job.

Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders and that deep familiar voice asked, "what are you doing out here alone young lady?"

Della took the strong hand in hers and looked at him lovingly. "I was enjoying the atmosphere and beautiful surroundings."

"Why didn't you wake me?" he wondered.

As he settled into a chair close to her Della answered, "you looked so peaceful."

"When I woke up all alone I missed you," he explained. "I thought maybe you were starving again and went to the restaurant."

She looked at him for a long moment then said mischievously, "I could eat but you said you were taking me someplace special.

Perry looked her over carefully. "I planned to, but I don't think you could go like that especially considering what you have on under it."

"I thought you liked it," she protested slightly.

He grinned, "oh I do darling, but I am not sharing that view with anyone else."

"I take it this is a formal place?" She asked.

He thought for a moment. "We will be arriving later so there are a lot of people who dress for dinner. I thought we could find a table out of the way for a romantic dinner, some slow dancing, a walk along the pier, and the moonlight. It might give me some ideas."

Della laughed, "you don't need anything to give you, ideas."

Perry pulled her to her feet. "I think it is time we began getting ready for our romantic evening. Just think you can take all the time you want getting ready. There is no need to jump into a taxi just wearing a fur coat."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed. "As I recall Mr. Mason you didn't take me dancing that night but found other uses for the coat."

He grinned, "why Miss Street are you suggesting I took advantage of you?"

"As often as I allowed you to do so," she remarked mischievously.

Kissing the tip of her nose he swatted her behind and said, "you better get dressed now Baggage, before I change my mind about leaving this room."

Della walked away from him seductively swaying her hips. As she walked into the bathroom, he heard her say, "promises, promises." He also heard her lock the door.

The attorney knew that meant she really wanted to go out and if she left the door open, he would be trying to distract her from getting ready. He laughed because she knew him so well. Opening the closet door, he began trying to decide what would look best with either of the new dresses she had bought that day.

He settled for a lightweight gray almost silver trousers and a short sleeve cotton shirt open at the collar. Perry smiled as he buttoned up his shirt it felt so good not to have to wear a suit and tie. His wife was emerging from the shower, wrapped in a huge towel, as he finished laying out his clothes.

Looking her over appreciatively he said moving behind her and kissing her shoulder, "um huh you smell good."

Della was having a difficult time not responding to his overtures. "Listen mister," she began, "I have been dreaming about this romantic dinner all day. Whatever you have in mind can wait until later."

He tried to use his pouty tone, but she was already checking out her nails and going through her jewelry. Finally, he gave in somewhat gracefully. "alright Mrs. Mason, but don't complain when I am too tired later on to satisfy your needs."

"Just when did that ever happen?" she retorted to his receding back.

As she noticed the clothing he had laid out it became evident the silver chiffon she had picked out that day would go perfectly. Also, the beautiful pearls he had given her and the matching earrings that had been today's surprise would complete the look.

Hearing him singing in the shower made Della smile. These infrequent times when they were completely alone meant so much. Perry was relaxed and the teasing and that beautiful voice indicated he was happy.

Over an hour later the couple was on their way to First Landing, the stunning

restaurant resort on the water. Beautiful palm trees swayed as they arrived at their destination. Always the gentleman and helping her out of the taxi he said, "See the walkway out over the ocean? Later we will take a stroll down there."

Della's curls were lightly lifted as she looked at the area where Perry was pointing. They could see couples, arms around each other strolling leisurely across the boardwalk. With love in her eyes as he caressed her elbow she leaned slightly into his shoulder. "It is perfect," she sighed, "and so are you."

As the doorman greeted them and they walked into the beautifully appointed eatery he whispered in her ear, "see what you would be missing staying in our Bure?"

There was that grin those amazing dimples that pulled her in every time. "The night is young," she responded.

"Well," he said giving in with good grace and a big sigh, "alright I guess I will have to fed milady so she can keep up with me."

Della slipped her hand through his arm as she said, "Oh you, you do sacrifice so much for me."

The maître d escorted them to the Nalamu Bar where they ordered scotch and sodas while they waited for their table. Fifteen minutes later they were taken to a table overlooking the water. Blue candles flickered in the middle of their table. The candles were surrounded by fresh blue and white delicate asocenda.

Perry touched them gently and told his wife, "these are a man-made hybrid orchid. It is so delicate so much like you my love."

Before she could reply the waiter came with their menus. Perry knew Della would be quiet for a few minutes as she perused the choices. After he made his choice he sat back and looked at her lovely face. For the thousandth time he wondered why she loved him.

A few minutes later she looked at him, and her eyes were shining. "So many choices Darling."

He grinned, how many times had he heard that and then she ordered steak. However, she surprised him by ordering Spaghetti rosa boscaiola and garlic bread. Softly she asked, "so what are you going to choose my love?

"I think I will have the grilled tuna and we could share the prawn salad with the garlic bread," he suggested.

Their waiter was congenial and told them it would only be a few minutes until they got their first course. Perry told him not to hurry. The band was beginning to play, and the last of the incredible sunset could be seen.

Perry stood and pulled Della to her feet. Sliding his arm around her waist he led her to the dance floor. She whispered in his ear as her arms slipped around his neck, "Sweetheart what about your knee? You have been on your feet a lot today."

"I'll take a pain pill after we get back," he explained. "Della dancing with you makes me forget everything but you in my arms."

She snuggled into his chest and listened to his heartbeat and remembered how hard hers had beat that first wonderful night they found each. She had never wanted that evening to ever end.

They left the dance floor reluctantly as their food began to arrive. He held out her chair and kissed her cheek. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight? The pearls look perfect with your dress."

"You can tell me over and over again." She informed him.

Perry grinned at her, "Be careful what you ask for my dear."

They were laughing as their entrees were placed in front of them. In the background the music was playing softly. He looked at her tenderly as he asked, "Happy?"

She touched his hand and said simply, "yes darling,"

As they were finishing their Fiji Coffee a young man approached them slowly. Perry looked up with a stern look on his face. Before he could speak the young man inquired, "would you be Perry Mason?"

Mason just nodded he really did not like being interrupted at dinner. Immediately the youthful fellow went on quickly, "I am so sorry to bother you, but my wife and I were at the bar. You probably don't remember me I was much younger when we met here. I'm John Gillespie, my folks were friends with Mr. Burr. I met you when I was there with them on his island."

Della looked at Perry who stood up and shook hands with the young man as he replied, "Why John it has to be at least 15 years since I first saw you and I think you were about 15 then."

The redheaded gentleman said, "I had just turned 16. My dad worked on Mr. Burr's shows and movies and we were invited to Fiji for my birthday."

Perry glanced at Della who imperceptibly nodded her head. "Would you like to join us?"

John grinned, "Under other circumstances I would like to talk with you, but my wife Natalie is at the bar and we are meeting with our real estate agent. I have never forgotten this place and we are looking at homes.

"That is a shame John, but I do want you to meet my wife Della."

As he stood up he reached over and shook Della's hand, "it is nice to meet you Mrs. Mason. I am a big fan of your husband's"

Della smiled, "he seems to have that effect on a lot of people. I am pleased to meet you also."

"Say, if you two are here for a while my mom and dad will be here tomorrow. Perhaps we could get together for drinks or dinner," Gillespie suggested.

The two men shook hands and agreed to be in touch soon. As she watched the young man walk toward a very attractive woman with platinum hair Della remarked, "He seems like a pleasant young person."

"Yes," Perry said slowly, "as I recall he was quite advanced for his age and he really loved Burr's island."

"I'm sorry I missed it." Della remarked.

It took the lawyer a minute or so to reply, "ugh huh. We better eat before our food is all cold."

His wife looked at him strangely but said nothing for the moment. Later when they were back in their room, she would question him a little.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: SURPRISES

_Your reviews have been wonderful and encouraging. I want to thank you so much for your support. It has been suggested that I let you know there is an FF that I wrote where Perry, Della, and Paul meet their alter egos. It is called TCOT Vengeful Siren. It was fun to write them meeting and having conversations. When I decided to write this FF knowing Raymond loved Fiji so much there was no other place that Perry would take Della. It also gave the opportunity to talk about my favorite actor and what a humanitarian he was during his life. I also saw a number of parallels between him and his alter ego, Perry Mason. I believe this is what made it impossible for anyone to ever take his place in our hearts and minds. Again, thank you for reading and reviewing._

The food was first class and they enjoyed a leisurely meal with no further interruptions. They were able to get in a few dances between courses. This was as close to perfection as they could get as far as Della was concerned. After their meal Perry got up and helped her up and led her to the boardwalk over the sea.

There were no obligations hanging over their heads. It was just the two of them, the sounds of the waves, and music playing softly. She could look at his handsome face with those astonishing dimples that let him get away with so much, and eyes as blue as he sea, forever.

Della was so intent looking at the greatest love of her life she didn't notice the way he was watching her just as intently. After all these years it was remarkable how just a sidelong glance made his body desire her. He loved the way her hips swayed when she walked, her smile lit up her whole face; especially when she was teasing him.

For Perry just touching her could help him relax. He had never allowed himself to be vulnerable after losing his mother but had opened up to Della in ways be never believed possible. He knew he could be difficult and other women might not remain with someone so intense about their work and have walked away. Della was his rock of Gibraltar and biggest cheerleader. God help anyone who criticized him in her presence. Several had found that out to their regret. Waves were hitting the shoreline gently created a soothing sound. The almost full moon shined on them creating a shimmering pathway. They stood close together leaning on the railing.

Della sighed, "this is almost too perfect to believe."

"It does seem like paradise," Perry agreed. "Just one thing would make it better."

She turned slightly toward him her forehead slightly furrowed. "What is that Perry?"

He took her elbow as he had for so many years and led her to a beautiful white wrought iron bench. Once they were seated, he took both of her hands and looked deeply into her hazel eyes. Smiling he began, "Della when you married me, I told you it made my life perfect. That is still true but when Raymond invited me to his island its beauty reminded me of you. How I wished you had been there enjoying it too."

Putting her hand over his lips she told him, "sweetheart I'm not upset you didn't tell me about the trip."

He kissed her hand and said, "let me explain my love. I thought the only beauty I knew that could compete with this place is you Miss Street. So, I have something to ask you."

Della looked puzzled but laughed and said, "This is a wonderful place, but I don't want to move here."

Perry smiled. "No Baby I am asking you to marry me again here on the beach. We both love nature, water, and sunshine or moonlight."

While she was pondering his question the lawyer reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet ring box. His wife was mesmerized wondering where that had come from. As he snapped it open she began, "Perry, I am astounded. Oh, it is gorgeous. When did you get it?"

He had to laugh, "you are like no woman I have ever known Della Street Mason. Most women would say no or throw themselves into my arms saying yes. You want to know where the ring came from."

That was all she needed to hear. Despite couples walking up and down the walkway she threw herself into his arms and happily exclaimed, 'YES! YES! YES! You wonderful man.

He pulled her more tightly into his arms and just before he took possession of her lips he said, "you take my breath away."

There might have been no one else in the world as they seemed to forget where they were and as far as they were concerned, they were the only two people in the world. When they came up for air, he quickly placed the ring with the beautiful Australian opal on her right hand. They were startled when they heard applause.

Perry ever the showman got up and bowed, pulled Della, her cheeks pink, to her feet and led her back to their table."

Once they were settled with their brandy and the well-wishers departed Della got to look at the beautiful ring. It was set in platinum and was an oval surrounded by smaller diamonds. The magnificent stone threw off colors of reds, greens and blues.

"Oh, sweetheart," she sighed, "it is absolutely gorgeous."

He smiled and leaned close as he whispered nothing can outshine you. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Take me home you wonderful man, please take me home."

Never a man to refuse a perfect request from his head of office he quickly obliged.

Pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd

It was a little after three in the morning when Della awoke. Moving quickly and quietly, so as to not disturb her husband, she put on slippers and her satin robe. Before she went out on the lanai she glanced at him. He looked so peaceful and tranquil.

She sat down on a cushioned love seat and leaned her head back drinking in the beauty around her. This had been such an incredible trip so far and somehow Perry had made it even more unbelievable starting with the pearls. She truly thought he couldn't top himself, but she should have known better.

After they got back to the bure they had made slow beautiful love. It was the perfect ending to a wonderful day with the ideal man. Thinking back she reflected on how they met, their practice and how it grew, and his fame which grew right along with it. As he promised she walked every mile with him. Perry always wanted to share all he achieved with her giving her equal credit. It was a dream life and he was so much more than she could have asked for in a boss, a lover, and husband.

Suddenly, she realized she was crying. Not tears of sadness but of joy. What a life filled with adventure, drama, excitement, and so much love. Suddenly she realized a hand was holding out a tissue to her.

"What is all this ABOUT young lady? Are you already regretting your acceptance of my proposal?" He wanted to know.

She shook her head and said in a choked voice, "they are tears of happiness, darling."

As he wiped the tears from her cheeks he inquired, "then what brought these on?"

"You," she admitted looking at him through wet eyelashes.

Perry sat down next to her and gathered her in his arms. He kissed her hair and said,

"have I upset you in some way?"

Della pulled back slightly and said, "Oh no sweetheart it is just the opposite. I was thinking about our life together. You have made all my dreams come true. When I made a mistake, I felt like you should get rid of me. I am so happy you never did. It seems like a dream and I was feeling so blessed. What have I done to deserve all this ecstasy I have found in you?"

His hand gently touched a cheek as he said, "Oh Della you are the best part of me. You make me laugh and are there when I am at my lowest ebb. Your smile brightens every

corner of my life. When I wake up each morning just knowing you are by my side, I know I can go through anything.

"Perry, I…." she began.

"Please let me finish. You are my reason for living, knowing you love me as much as I love you fills me with so happiness. I know I am not the easiest person to live with all the time. Yet I look across the desk or the table and there are your lovely shining eyes. They are always filled with pride and love my beautiful wife. I pledged to myself I would never let you regret giving your heart and soul to me. I just hope I have given you even a small part of what you have granted to me."

Della looked at him and marveled that this man was hers, her soulmate, and the man who made all her dreams come true. She slid her arms around him, pillowed her head against his chest, and listened to his heartbeat. "I couldn't have said it better Perry Mason. You are a part of me, the very best part, and I will marry you a thousand time because I never want you out of my life."

They sat arms wrapped around each other and watched the sun come up. "This is so amazing darling." Della sighed, "I hate to get up, but we have some planning to do today. Do you think we could….."

Helping her up he kissed the top of her head and said, "let's head for the shower, and I already called Paul Jr."

He eyes widened as she began, "how did you know what I was…."

He laughed, "my darling Della how many events have we had over the years? We can't leave out our son?"

"Our son?"

Smacking her bottom to get his wife on her way he answered, "he might as well be. Now get a move on young woman we have a busy day ahead.

Della took his hand, "time for a little fun in the shower first."

She didn't have to repeat herself.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: THE PREPARATIONS BEGIN

Perry tenderly wrapped the big towel around his wife's body. He ran his hands down the silky skin of her arms. His beautiful blue eyes looked into her amazing hazel eyes and he put his lips to her cheek and whispered, "you grow more beautiful with each passing day."

She just had to smile he saw many beautiful women in his practice but persisted in telling her there was no woman like her. Dela touched his face and said, "you know I think you are the handsomest man I have ever met. You touch me in ways no man ever has or ever will."

Walking her to their bed and taking off the towel his hands began to move to her shoulders kissing them, then he moved to her full breasts and cupped each one in his big hands. He squeezed them gently, lovingly. As he leaned down and Della was startled. All she said was, "Perry already?"

He had to laugh. "I can't seem to stop touching you. Woman what you do to me."

"Well counselor I am flattered and a little surprised after all we aren't in our twenties or

thirties anymore."

"You are incorrigible. How you think you can do all this with a bad knee I don't know," she informed him.

He raised his eyebrows and with a wicked smile explained, "Well this is really all your fault my dear. As I recall after my surgery, I wanted to get up right away and you thought I needed a lot of bedrest."

"Be that as it may, Mr. Mason," she said moving slightly away, "you must make a decision. "Do you get to have your pleasure and a starving wife or do you feed me, we get our plans in order, and if you are a very good boy you get rewarded later?"

Perry sulked, "I thought this was a romantic getaway."

Della stood before him naked, provocative, and caressing his beard. "You are going to make this as difficult as you can for me aren't you, young lady?"

She smiled in the way that she knew made him melt. "I just want you to consider all your options counselor."

He threw up his hands in surrender. "Alright you win but I am holding you to the promise of a quiet evening."

Placing her hands on his shoulders she reached up and kiss him deeply, passionately. When he tried to wrap his arms around her to pull her against him she said, "Cool down mister that is just a sample of what you might get tonight.

Her husband released her and agreed. "You have made your point Miss Street."

Before he could change his mind and hers, she hurried to the closet and pulled out a short sleeveless yellow cotton dress with ruffles on the neckline and hem. Imprinted on the cloth were red orchids. White sandals and a red, white and yellow clutch purse finished her ensemble.

Perry was dressed in beige walking shorts and a multicolored Hawaiian shirt. He stood by the door admiring Della. "You look very festive today Mrs. Mason."

She picked up her purse and questioned, "shall go back to Mr. Burr's restaurant for breakfast?

He took her elbow as he had for so many years and escorted her to the Fiji Orchid's dining room. They both choose Norwegian Eggs Benedict, Avocado Toast, and Coffee. From their table they could look out at the beautiful gardens.

"This is what I call luxury," Della said.

Perry nodded as he replied, "it certainly is relaxing. Ken is handling everything back home and all we have to do is enjoy each other and our surroundings.

The lawyer stretched and said, "I think our first stop is the front desk. We can see about having someone do the renewal ceremony, go into the boutique and see what they have there in appropriate wedding clothes, arrange for rooms for Paul and whoever he is bringing with him. You know they may not be able to stay here as they are booked up for months in advance."

"I have no idea who Paul is bringing but he asked for two rooms and they are booked at First Landing. They are arriving tomorrow morning," she informed him.

Perry stood up and stretched and held out his hand to his wife. "Well let's talk to the concierge."

Paolo was at the front desk and had a big smile for the famous lawyer and his lovely lady. Once he understood what they were considering he began directing them to the correct places. Their first stop was the boutique where a dark haired petite young woman named Estrella took first Perry then Della to a dressing room.

Once Perry was busy trying on clothes, something he didn't enjoy doing. Estrella joined Della and told her that she and her partner Serafina had just opened a small place catering to brides and those there for marriage renewals," Bridal Blessings". If she would like to look over their selection, she would call her partner and set up a time. After the call they agreed to meet at two o'clock.

She had to laugh because Perry wanted to surprise her with what he had chosen just as she wanted to surprise him. It was agreed he would go to a tailor in the town when she went to look at dresses.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

Perry thought for a minute and suggested, "how about if we go to Burr's Garden of the Sleeping Giant."

Darling," she said sliding her hand through the crook of his arm, "that sounds wonderful."

As they waited for their taxi Della asked, "you said you haven't been there before, tell me what you learned about what we are going to see."

Perry told her, "As I told you this place is Fiji's largest orchid collection. Raymond Burr was exhausted doing the show and he realized he needed to find a place to relax and rejuvenate. I told you Raymond bought an island called Naitauba, a private island. He later purchased land outside of Lautoka town, it was a garden estate. It is where the Fiji Orchid is now located."

Before he could continue their taxi arrived and once they were on their way Mason went on, "What people remember most is the Garden of the Sleeping Giant, the 50 acre nursery and plantation where he developed an estimated 1500 varieties of orchids before leaving Fiji.

Della looked amazed. She asked, "How ever did he get all these things accomplished."

"He was definitely a workaholic. His mind was constantly moving and he came up with money making ideas all the time. He also had a lot of people loyal to him who were ready to help. It seemed that everywhere he went he tried to make living conditions not only better for himself but for those around him. He was a true humanitarian but not looking for any recognition for himself."

Leaning against his shoulder his wife whispered in his ear, "Now who does that sound like? They certainly picked the right person to play a character based on you."

Perry grinned at her and answered, "I think you might be a little bit prejudice my dear."

"No, my love I know all the wonderful things you have done in all the years we have been together. No matter what you give one hundred percent. You put your heart and soul in all you do," Della told him.

He squeezed her thigh and told her, "You are what inspires me. I know you like to give me the credit but Della how many clients did you convince me to see when I really had no interest? Who always had implicit faith in me when other people didn't? Admit it we are an unbeatable team and together we can accomplish anything."

She kissed his cheek tenderly prompting their driver to ask, "are you newlyweds?"

Perry laughed, "No we just act like we are."

The driver laughed also and told them they were at the gardens. When Della saw all the steps they had to climb she was concerned about Perry's leg. He reassured her he had taken a pain pill before they left. Holding hands like two excited children they headed for this garden of delights.

They passed through a shady tunnel to a boardwalk stopping at the lily ponds. There were waters spouts and Della grabbed Perry's arm saying, "let's get married here."

He looked down at her and asked, "not by the ocean?"

She shook her head. "No, we could have our dinner afterwards on the beach. It would be the best of both worlds."

"It sounds perfect." He told her as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

His arm around her shoulders they proceeded to walk along the paths with bamboo trees on either side of them. As they walked they encountered orchids of every color and size. They were growing everywhere, in pots, in rocks, anywhere they looked.

Finally, he took her hand and said, "Come over here and look at this purple and pink orchid. It was called the Barbara Hale orchid, he named it for her."

"Oh it is gorgeous!," she exclaimed. "He must have really cared for her."

There was a rumor he was in love with her, but she was happily married," Perry confided. "Let's go over to the pavilion and get something cool to drink."

Once they were seated with a cool drink Della commented, "You do have to admit Perry they had a lot of chemistry between them."

"I know," he admitted, "it fairly flew off the screen. You see it with some screen characters. Remember you said the same about some of your soap characters you watch and also Amanda Blake and James Arness on Gunsmoke."

"As she took a sip of the tropical drink and smacked her lips Della said, "I think you have it or you don't. I have seen characters who look like they are just going through the motions."

He agreed and then told her, "Let's get back to the wedding plans."

Della pulled out her notebook and pen and Perry looked surprised. "You are taking notes?"

"It's my job isn't it," she asked him.

Laughing he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "My love, "he began, "you never cease to amaze me. You don't have to take notes we are on vacation."

Raising a curved eyebrow, she explained a little defensively, "I like to be organized."

"Sweetheart, I am not criticizing you," Perry clarified. "I just wanted you to relax during this trip. However, what have you organized so far?"

"Well," she began, "when I talked to the concierge at First Landing I checked on marriage packages. I asked if they would have any times open the day after tomorrow. I also checked with their florist and the one at Fiji Orchid about orchids and roses. We need to get someone to conduct the ceremony, we are getting our clothing arranged, and once we have fixed a time we can set up where we are having the ceremony and dinner."

His eyes were so loving as he looked at her. He took her hand and said, "You never cease to amaze me. What would I do without you?"

She touched his cheek and said softly, "I don't want you to ever find out."

"That is something you never have to worry about Miss Street. Now I suggest we finish our tour of the gardens," he suggested.

They headed back into this incredible Garden of Eden. Surrounding them were rocks covered with orchids and they walked under a mesh covered walkway that was lined with orchids. There were incredible colors everywhere with blooms of so many different colors and hues. They saw mango trees, bamboo, and all types of flora and fauna. Around every corner were surprises and when they came upon the hills and meadow it took their breath away. Perry slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Della sighed, "this is like being in paradise and so calm and soothing."

"Yes," he agreed. "I think so too but having you here to enjoy it with me makes it even more special.'

She turned in his arms and looked up at the face she adored. After a moment with a smile on her face she asked, "Have I thanked you properly for the beautiful pearls that started this trip? Then there are the matching earrings, the ring, and most of all this incredible trip?"

With that devilish magnetic Perry Mason grin he told her, "You can show me later how appreciative you are." He looked at her for a long moment and leaned down and kissed her lips. When he let her go they heard applause. Other people walking this garden had wide smiles on their faces.

One man said, "I hope my wife and I are as romantic at your age."

Perry told him, "You will if you are married to the most beautiful woman in the world."

Della with her face flushed grasp his arm and suggested, "I think we need to move on counselor." Everyone laughed.

Pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd

It was after four when they got back to the Fiji Orchid. Della's dress would be ready the next day. They had stopped at several stores and Perry insisted on buying souvenirs everywhere. Putting things away she stripped off her dress, stepped out of her shoes, put on a silk robe, and went to their small fridge for a cool drink.

Perry was still dressed and sitting on the lanai. When she walked up to him, he pulled her onto his lap. Della wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her robe open slightly to be able to rub her leg when they heard, "I guess we can't leave you too alone for a moment. Do you ever quit?"

Della was up out of the chair and hugging Paul Jr. enthusiastically. "You got in early and didn't let us know," she accused.

Then she saw her best friend and Paul's mother behind him. Grabbing her Della exclaimed, "Andrea, you are back from England!"

Her friend grinned. "I couldn't miss a trip to paradise and when Paul told me all about it, I wanted to be here."

The two women wandered into the bure as Della gave her the updates.

Paul dropped into a chair, so much like his father Perry sometimes forgot it wasn't his best friend. He looked at the young man and said, "you couldn't have let us know you were arriving early?"

Just like his father with his casual manner he asked, "and miss the show? You two can't keep your hands off each other."

"You should be so lucky," his surrogate father told him. "If you ever find anyone like Della you will understand."

Paul put up his hands in surrender. "Why do you think I'm still single?"

With a twinkle in his eye Mason commented, "yeah that's the reason." They looked at each other and laughed.

Within a half hour they were on the way to the Fiji Orchid's main restaurant. When Andrea saw Raymond Burr's picture she was so excited. She turned to Della and asked, "is he here?"

Paul turned to Perry and remarked, "Mom is crazy about him."

"Paul William Drake she exclaimed, "I just think he is a great actor! Besides he portrays your uncle so well."

Perry could tell his nephew was frustrated. "He patted his arm and told him, "we think they are doing a great job and Bill Hopper as your dad is great. Didn't we tell you we met them on a case a number of years ago?"

Della took her husband's arm. "Let's get seated I'm….."

Her husband looked at her indulgently and said, "We know you are starving."

Andrea looked at her son and remarked, "I don't know how she does it she has eaten like that since we were young."

Paul wrapped his arm around his mother's shoulders and told her, "you still look pretty good yourself mom."

Just then the waitress came to seat them. They were giving their orders when Perry noticed familiar faces. Della had ordered the Buttermilk fried chicken, Perry and Paul pan roasted organic salmon, and Andrea picked sausage rigatoni, and a side dish of grilled asparagus. Just after he ordered red and white wine he excused himself to walk over to another table.

Seated on the patio was the man he and Della had seen the day before. "Who is that man?" Andrea inquired.

"It is a young man Perry had met when he was in this area a number of years ago. His name is John Gillespie," Della explained.

Her best friend looked at her funny as he asked, "when were you guys in this area?"

Della shook her head and said, "I wasn't here it was when my dad got so ill and I went home until he passed away."

"Then who is the blond?" Andrea wanted to know.

Looking over at the table as a statuesque blond threw herself into Perry's arms. His wife frowned and said sharply, "that I don't know. I wasn't told about her!

Perry was grinning after he headed back for their table. Before he even sat down his wife asked, "just who is your new conquest Mr. Mason?"

He looked puzzled for a minute. Then he remarked, "Oh you mean Marielle. She is John's mother. His father, Jeremy, is joining them soon. They are here celebrating their 30th anniversary."

As their meals were being served Della observed, "She was certainly happy to see you." You do seem to attract women wherever we go."

Trying not to grin he asked, "do I detect some jealousy?"

"Noooooo," she said slowly, "just an observation."

"Good," he seemed relieved, "because I invited them over for a drink, they want to meet you. "

Della was surprised. "Why me?"

He raised his eyebrows, "I've told them about you of course."

Paul Jr. turned to his mother. "I told you it never ends with them. They are always picking about something with each other or using it as a reason for making up."

"Paul Drake," Della began, "we do not pick at each other. We have a very open relationship."

Perry grinned. "As long as she gets her way," he explained. She was slapping his arm as the other couples came over.

Paul and Perry stood up and the men shook hands. Perry introduced everyone and they all sat down. Immediately a native waitress came to take their order. The men ordered Fiji Beer and the ladies decided on rum punch.

As they relaxed John's wife Natalie admired Della's pearls. Della explained Perry had given them to her for her birthday and promised they would come where they were grew up and here they were.

Marielle asked, "Had you ever been to Fiji before Miss Street, oh sorry Mrs. Mason."

"That is quite alright I still use my maiden name for business," Della told her.

The other woman asked, "Then you never knew Raymond?"

"On the contrary we met Raymond and others in the cast when they were getting ready to shoot the pilot." Della explained.

The other woman responded, "That must have been an exciting time for you."

Looking at her husband lovingly she replied, "Life with Perry has never been dull. We have had many adventures and met very interesting people."

Sensing some tension between the women John interrupted, "Mom and dad, Mr. and Mrs. Mason are here to renew their vows, just as you and dad are here to celebrate your 30th anniversary."

His mother looked at him and patted his hand as she replied, "that is very nice."

She looked at Perry and said, "congratulations."

Della raised her eyebrows at her best friend and their lips curved slightly. They were used to women fawning over Perry.

Natalie, John's wife moved over to sit next to Della. She said, "you must have worked on some very interesting cases with your boss."

Smiling Della replied, "as I told your mother-in-law, it has been very exciting years since I met Perry Mason."

"How long ago was that?" The younger woman inquired.

As she thought back to that fateful night in Illinois a smile crossed her face. "We met at a USO dance. He and his best friend were shipping out the next day."

Andrea interjected, "It was so romantic, love at first sight. I met Paul's father the same night."

John's wife was genuinely surprised. "So, you have known each other most of your lives. You have been married a long time.

Della laughed as she clarified, "it was not nearly that easy. We lost touch, found each other, but didn't marry until a number of years later. Andrea and I have been best friends since we were children."

"That is quite a love story," Natalie declared.

"It has never been boring that is for sure," Della agreed.

As she looked at her husband the young woman said, "I hope John and I have the same luck you have had. He said you are here to renew your vows."

Della again touched her pearls as she further explained, "It took a little longer than we expected to make this trip, but we are finely here. It is so beautiful we decided to take advantage of it to renew our vows."

They had not realized Perry had come up behind them until he touched his wife's shoulder. She looked up at him as he remarked, "I married her in Bali, in Los Angeles, and now here in Fiji. I am never letting her get away."

"That is true LOVE Mr. Mason," Natalie remarked.

He leaned down and kissed his wife's curls as he agreed. Then he added, "She is not only the most beautiful woman I have even seen, but my good luck charm. As long as she is by my side, I am unbeatable."

Blushing slightly his lucky charm insisted, "he tends to exaggerate and idealize things."

He began to protest as she continued, "We have had our problems like any couple, but you work through them and knowing there is love and commitment makes things work out."

As he walked back to his seat he proclaimed, "the way I work that out is to always agree with my wife."

She wrinkled her nose at him and Andrea laughed. "Don't let Perry fool you, he likes to be in charge. Della just knows how to work around that."

"Jeremy, lives by the happy wife, happy life, maxim," Marielle asserted.

Jeremy Gillespie, a man in his 50's with salt and pepper hair looked tolerantly at his wife before saying, "Well it is has worked for 30 years. Why get rid of a winning formula.

Perry added, "Now that is a smart man."

Della touched his arm and said, "I'll remind you of that when you are ordering me around."

Her husband looked at her askance, "My dear, I do not order you around."

Andrea and Della began to laugh and Paul Jr. said, "Obviously he is sure you have never seen him in the middle of a case."

Getting up Perry told the Gillespies, "if you are around tomorrow at sunset we are renewing our vows then at the Garden of the Sleeping Giant and a small dinner afterwards at First Landing."

Marielle Gillespie got up and walked over to Perry and took both of his hands. "It is so wonderful to see you again Perry. I would like to see you again before you leave." To his amazement she stood on tiptoes and kissed him right on the lips.

There was a stunned silence as Jeremy Gillespie took his wife's arm and led her back to her chair. He thanked them for the invitation and informed they would try to attend.

John started to get up, but his father shook his head almost imperceptibly. He dropped back into his seat and wished them a good night.

As they headed back to their room Della asked her best friend, "what do you think that was all about?"

"You've got me," Andrea said mystified.

Paul and Perry were behind them talking as Della commented, "well I am going to have a talk with him. When he met them before I wonder if she showed interest in him then?"

"You don't think he would have acted interested as he can do with people, and then being oblivious as to what he has done.?"

She shook her head but looked puzzled. "It is odd he never mentioned about his trip here, but he did tell me I was so upset after the funeral he didn't think it was that important."

"Men! Paul used to tell me similar stories," Andrea exclaimed. "Well sweetie, I am going to get my son and let you too figure it out." They hugged and Della went into their bure and her friend went to go to their rooms.

It was half an hour later she found her husband sitting on the verandah. He seemed deep in thought.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: RENEWING THEIR VOWS

Wearing a sea green satin caftan edged in black lace Della Street Mason moved silently behind her husband and slipped her arms around his neck. "A penny for your thoughts."

He took her hands in his and kissed each finger. "Just thinking but not worth much Baby."

She kissed his silver curls and asked, "do you want to talk about it?"

"Come sit on my lap," he suggested.

Once she was in his arms she leaned against his wide chest. "An interesting evening," she commented.

Running his hands up and down her back he replied, "wasn't it."

Alright Mr. Mason, I think it is time to share. You seem to have such a fatal charm with women everywhere."

He grinned at her rather sheepishly, "I hope you know I don't look for this attention….except from you."

"Perry, I know you don' t consciously look for it, and I know all the reasons I love you, but it never seems to end. You have this irresistible attraction for women. So, tell me about your relationship with Mrs. Gillespie."

"My Dear Della, she was just a visitor to the island at the same time I was. They were friendly but so was everyone. She was very attractive something all the men noticed but I don't remember anything memorable that happened," he explained.

"Oh, my darling husband you still don't realize how you come across to women. You are sympathetic, you listen, you are compassionate, and you like to help. Those are very attractive attributes to women especially."

He tapped her chin and asked, "Is that what attracts you to me?

Running a hand down his chest she answered softly, "those and there are so many other things that you do so well."

Sliding his hand up under her caftan he inquired, "is there anything you might like to elaborate upon, Miss Street?"

She leaned down and began kissing him enthusiastically as he continued to explore her body, when she pulled back breathing heavily she whispered, "yes but not here out on the lanai."

"Well," he said kissing the spot behind her ear he knew drove her crazy, "I suggest we adjourn to a much more private place."

Getting off his lap she held out her hand, "I agree your honor."

Perry turned off the lights as he let Della lead him to their bedroom. Getting into the bed and adjusting the netting he reclined against the pillows and Della slid in beside him and began unbuttoning his shirt. To her mind he had just the right amount of chest hair. There was enough to run her fingers through but not so much it was overwhelming.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. He looked into those incredible hazel eyes and murmured, "I love you so much, how did I get so lucky?"

She grinned at him, nibbled along his jawline, and finally responded, "I have wondered about that sometimes myself."

Rolling her into his arms and cradling her against his chest he laughed and called her, "Baggage!"

"It has been a lot of years, counselor. Who would have thought we would last this long," she said reminiscently.

He kissed her nose and replied, "I still look at you and see that exquisite 20-year-old who captured my heart at a glance. Then like Cinderella you disappeared. Then through the favor of the Gods you re-appeared."

"But Perry who could have known it would last through all the trials we have been through? Our pasts come back to haunt us, our families have challenged us, we have lost dear friends, and yet here I am in your arms."

As he began to speak, he tried to look into her soul. "My darling girl, and I still think of you as a girl, a long time ago I told you what an incredibly beautiful woman you were and you still are inside and out. In all these years you have never failed to be here beside me. I'm not sure I have the words to tell you what that means. However, Miss Street, wherever we go from here I wouldn't change a thing, not a thing."

He felt her tears on his skin as she whispered in his ear, "please make love to me Perry Mason. I said those words to you the first night we were together, and I'll mean them for the rest of our lives."

Readjusting them to get more comfortable he kissed the tears away and moved to her lips where he invaded her mouth with his tongue until she allowed him access and all that could be heard were moans of desire. His hands pulled at her caftan as she proceeded to divest him of his clothing with more and more urgency. When they were skin to skin he pulled her close against him to be able to feel all her womanly charms.

Her breasts rubbing against his chest excited him more and he moved a hand down between them to be able to stroke her more sensuously. Della pressed against that hand asking silently for more. When he dipped his head to those buds and took them carefully in his mouth he could hear the intake of her breath. She gave into the incredible feelings he was causing with that mouth and soft beard on other parts of her body.

He was pressing against her and she could feel his desire rising between them and she lightly ran her fingertips over it feeling it harden at her touch. Wanting to hear his response she began to rub gently until he was asking, actually begging, her to slow down.

A very considerate lover he wanted to make sure, as always, she was ready for his considerable size. Sliding his fingers down to the vee between her legs he gently moved inside helping to prepare his wife for an even more pleasurable joining of their two bodies as one. For them it had always been the joining of their two souls in mankind's eternal dance of love.

As she rubbed against the pressure of his hand he confessed, "I can't wait much longer."

"I can't either," she answered breathlessly.

As he moved her beneath him and looking down at her he said, "You are so incredibly beautiful. I need you so much. Let me make love to you." He then proceeded to part her legs and enter with one quick thrust.

"God, I want you," he breathed.

Della wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in even closer. "Each time I think I can't love you and this more, you prove me wrong. I love you more than you will ever know."

After that it was all feeling no talking. They were male and female doing that primitive dance the species had done for centuries. As close as any two humans can get to each other they created feelings that were unique only to their mating. As they reached the pinnacle of satisfaction their interest was only in giving each other the ultimate pleasure with every movement and sensation.

Della breathed in his ear, "just a little more," and he obliged by pulling her in tighter.

Soon they could not hold back their mutual peak and the sounds of satisfaction filled the room. "I can't move," Della told him.

Kissing her lips he told her, "I don't want to move from this spot."

Completely relaxed and fulfilled she rested against his shoulder and sighed burrowing even closer. "You are the most amazing man and I can never get enough of you."

He hugged her tightly and said, "here's to that not occurring soon. You know young lady I am so glad I held on to you."

She laughed, "did I give you a choice?"

"You do have good taste Mr. Mason," she conceded.

As he yawned the famous attorney admitted, "It has been some amazing ride and I am so glad you have been at my side."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," her voice fading as she fell asleep cuddled against his side.

Perry Mason looked at his beautiful wife and closed his eyes hoping to dream of all their happy years to come.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE DISAPPREANCE

_We are nearing the end of our adventure with just one chapter after this one. Your reviews have been encouraging and I thank you so much. I truly hope you have enjoyed Perry and Della in a different setting and having a chance to relax in so many ways. _

The day of their renewal ceremony dawned bright and beautiful, but they were awakened by a call from Andrea. The activities of the night before had caused them to oversleep. Della grabbed at their phone and missed. The receiver fell on the floor.

Looking over at the still sleeping Perry Mason, Della lowered her voice and she heard her best friend laughing and asking, "what did I interrupt?"

Truthfully Della could answer, "nothing, we just overslept."

"So, it was last night," Andrea teased.

Still a little groggy Della told her, "you know me too well."

Still chuckling she went on, "as my son says we can't leave you two alone, you can't keep your hands off each other."

"Very funny. What are you two doing now? Are we still meeting for lunch and shopping? I need to pick up my dress."

According to Perry, he and Paul are going off somewhere after lunch and he will be back to dress. Do you know what he is wearing?" Andrea wanted to know.

Della shook her head. "He said he wanted to surprise me."

Andrea looked skeptical. "I hope it isn't one of those loud shirts you see around here on tourists."

Della agreed, "I don't think he would wear that to this ceremony, but then you can't tell."

"So, where do you want to go for brunch?" her friend asked.

"We have heard the Three Hungry Bear Bar and Grill has great pizza. It is near where I pick up my dress, and there are places to shop.

I'm gathering up my purse Andrea told her best friend, "the places to shop does it. See you soon."

"Seems like old times. Come over in an hour" Della said laughing.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Later in the afternoon when Della returned to the Orchid Fiji. Perry was nowhere to be seen and her note was right where she left it. She stripped down and got into the shower. As she headed into the bedroom, she heard Perry call out to her.

"I'm in here sweetheart. I just got out of the shower."

He leaned against the door jamb, "you should have waited for me."

She made a face at him. "If I had we would have been late for our own renewal ceremony.

Perry looked at her standing in lacy ivory underwear. "You look quite fetching Mrs. Mason."

Putting her hands on her hips Della informed him, "if you keep this up then there will be no honeymoon tonight."

He shook his head, "you are so good at getting me to do what I am supposed to do."

She laughed, "I have had many years of experience."

He gave up reluctantly but soon he was coming out of the shower wrapped in a towel. He came behind her as she put on her make-up and kissed her neck. He whispered, "I love you."

Reaching behind her she touched his jaw and told him she loved him too. "Now get dressed."

Mason took his clothes into the bathroom and Della got her dress out and began to put on her make-up. When she as satisfied with the way it looked she went to the safe where they had put her pearls and earrings. She picked up the case and stood there and just looked at the empty space.

Her heart was in her throat as she asked shakily, "Perry did you take my pearls?

He leaned around the corner, "what?"

"I asked if you took my pearls?"

He was tucking his shirt in as he walked over to her. They looked in the safe. There were tears in her eyes and she exclaimed, "my pearls are gone!"

"Are you sure you didn't take them out?" he asked as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

She shook her head, "No last night I was sure I put them back in their case."

We need to call the front desk," he explained walking toward the phone.

Within minutes the concierge was there, visibly upset. "

"When was the last time you saw you saw them Mrs. Mason?" he wanted to know.

Della explained that she had opened the safe and placed them in their case the night before after they returned from dinner. "I only opened the safe a couple minutes ago and the case was empty."

"Was anyone here in your bure today except yourself and your husband?"

Perry answered, "our godson and his mother were here briefly but never in the bedroom."

"Did you open the safe this morning Mr. Mason?" The concierge asked nervously.

The lawyer shook his head and told the hotel employee he had no reason to do so. He added that they had been with their visitors at all times when they were inside the bure.

The younger man shook his head sadly and announced that officials had been called and an investigation would take place.

"We are having our renewal ceremony in just a couple hours. When will the officials be here?" Perry asked

"They are on their way now. They should be here any minute." The hotel official assured them.

Within ten minutes Lt. Adi Bokini was standing in their bure taking down the details of the crime. He explained that he would need to take their fingerprints so he could check them with any prints on the area where the safe was located.

He asked them, "did you notice that anything else is missing."

Both Masons said that they didn't notice anything but that only their jewelry had been kept in the safe. Nothing else was missing but the pearl necklace.

An hour later they were left alone with little more information than when the police officer had arrived except that there were a number of fingerprints they would check. All the employees would be questioned to see if anyone had seen anyone who didn't belong in the area.

Della was exhausted and he found her in the bathroom wiping tears from her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her curls and finally said, "Darling, we can get more pearls. I'm just grateful you weren't here alone when whoever did this broke in."

She slipped her arms around his waist and said into his chest, "it wouldn't be the same but thank you my love."

Pulling back slightly he asked, "do you want to postpone the ceremony?"

"Of course not, this person isn't going to win. If we postpone it looks like they have really hurt us. No, we are going forward. Together we are unbeatable."

He grinned at her. "And you wonder why I love you so much? You are one tough lady."

She hugged him and replied, "I guess you have rubbed off on me."

"In more ways than one," he told her looking impish.

Dells sighed, "It is time to get ready, husband."

"That's my girl," he said as he led her into their bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE: FOREVER AFTER

_**This is a very long last chapter and includes an epilogue which is short. To answer someone who asked about Perry and Della being married. According to someone who worked with them, Raymond Burr and Barbara Hale both believed that Perry and Della were married by the end of the series or during the movies. They also did believe there would never have been an eight year period where they were not together.**_

Perry zipped up the ivory colored crepe dress and turned her to face him. "You look as beautiful as the day we were married."

Della smiled at her husband, "How did I get so lucky to have found you, Perry Mason?

"You never have to worry about that because I will never walk away from you. Now let's go renew our vows," he declared putting an arm around her waist.

She walked over to pick up her purse and Perry was double checking their safe. He took out the pearl earrings. He held them out, but she shook her head. "I am going to wear the heart shaped necklace and earrings with our initials."

As he turned back to close the safe Della looked him over. So much had happened she hadn't really looked at what he was wearing. The wheat colored trousers and matching silk shirt were a perfect fit.

Della walked up to him and slipped her arms around his neck and said saucily, "I am free this evening handsome would you consider marrying me?"

Perry hesitated a moment as if considering her proposal and said hesitantly, "I'll have to ask my wife, but I think she would approve."

Pulling his lips to hers she said between kisses, "Oh you think she would eh?"

He said seriously, "of course we would have to move to Utah."

"Hmm…..," she replied, "I guess you would be worth it."

Perry felt better that their conversation had temporarily taken her mind off the robbery. This was a very special day for them in a lifetime that was usually filled with work and more work. This had been such a wonderful interlude and to have it spoiled angered him. He would get to the bottom of it no matter what it took.

Pulling her against him closely he whispered in her ear, "We better leave soon or we will be much later than we anticipated.

After informing the front desk they were leaving they picked up Andrea and Paul at First Landing and headed for the Garden of the Sleeping Giant. Sitting next to her, Andrea leaned over and asked quietly, "where are your pearls?"

Della whispered back, "they were stolen."

Andrea was astounded, "you wore them last night!"

"I know," she acknowledged, "but when I went to get them today the case was empty."

"Oh my God, what did you do?" Her friend wanted to know.

Della shushed her as she said, "I'll tell you later."

When they reached the gardens, Paul helped the ladies out and Perry paid the taxi driver and took a florist box and a package out of the trunk.

Della looked at her best friend quizzically and asked her, "what now?"

Andrea shrugged her shoulders. "Paul didn't say anything to me about where they went and what they did."

Della smiled, "he knows what it is like to face Perry's wrath." The ladies looked at their two favorite men and laughed.

"Let's get this show on the road," Perry announced.

As they walked toward the lily pond the sky filled with the beautiful colors of a beginning sunset. Della explained to Andrea what had happened with the pearls as they walked along. Waiting for them was a tall thin bearded man who introduced himself as Josefa Apolosi, deputy mayor of Lautoka.

"When we were informed you and your beautiful wife were renewing your vows on our island, we wanted to do something special for your day. So, I volunteered to officiate," the deputy mayor announced.

Perry introduced him to everyone, and he and Della told them how honored they were at this special treatment. Just as he finished John and Natalie Gillespie arrived. So. the lawyer made more introductions and asked, "where are your parents?"

Natalie laughed, "my mother-in law has trouble being on time, but they said if they didn't make it they would see us at the dinner."

Della wasn't really sorry the woman, who acted infatuated with Perry, didn't show up.

The officiant was ready to get started. Paul handed the florist box to Perry. He gently took out a pink and purple orchid lei and put it around his wife's neck as he kissed her lips, John did the same for Natalie although hers was golden yellow, and Paul hugged and kissed his mother on the cheek as he presented her with a pink and white orchid lei.

"Let us begin the ceremony," the deputy mayor intoned. "Please join hands Mr. and Mrs. Mason."

Della looked into those incredible blue eyes and it took her back 40 some years to a summer night when the handsomest man she had ever seen took her into his arms as he had asked her to dance. Dance, they did, over and over so many times over the years.

She was asked, "do you have your vows ready Mrs. Mason?"

She just nodded her head as she took hold of his hands and her voice choked said softly,:

"_Perry Mason, one hot summer night I found a man I thought I had only seen in my dreams. I lost you, and then I found you again, and incredibly you loved me too. You have given me a wonderfully adventurous life I never thought was possible. You are the most honest, loving, generous, and handsome man I have ever known. I will marry you as many times as you want. I am yours now and forever._

Perry lifted their clasped hands and kissed her fingers before he said:

_Della the first time I saw you I thought I was seeing an angel. Your beauty inside and out has guided me through the darkest times to the highest light. Every day when I awake with you beside me, I know no matter what the day holds we will get through it together. I thank God every day that you are in my life. Whatever I am is because you are always right by my side, encouraging me to reach the highest heights. You are the best part of me and make me better in every way. _

The official told Perry he could kiss his bride and he quickly complied. When he let her go he nodded to Paul who handed him a jewelry box. He opened it and took out an opal necklace which he fastened around her neck and kissed her chestnut curls. He whispered, "I love you."

She turned and buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He rubbed her back and said, "It's okay Baby."

"I love you so much," she said between tears.

Their guests had big smiles as they applauded. Perry took out a handkerchief and said to everyone, "she never has one when she needs it." Della punched lightly on the arm.

The ladies gathered around her to admire her necklace and how it matched her ring.

She told them, "One thing about Perry he has the best taste in jewelry."

"In women too!" he exclaimed as he overheard her comment.

Natalie said, "It is beautiful Mrs. Mason but where are your pearls?"

Della was startled but she finally replied, "I was running late today, and I seem to have misplaced them. I'm sure they are back in the bure."

"Oh, I hope so," the younger woman seemed dismayed. "they were so beautiful."

"So, do I," Della muttered under her breath.

After a few pictures were taken as the beautiful sunset was filling the sky they went to their vehicles. It was a short trip to First Landing where a round table was set up for their celebration. It was on the wooden deck overlooking the ocean.

Sinking into a comfortable club chair Paul asked, "so what are we having to eat?"

Della laughed, "he is his father's son."

Andrea agreed, "tell me about it."

"Mom," he said, "I just know Uncle Perry always has a feast."

Once everyone had ordered their drinks, Perry began to explain about their dinner, and it was at this point Jeremy and Marielle Gillespie arrived. Andrea almost fell off her chair as the blond sat down next to her. "Della!" she said excitedly.

As she turned her face became flushed as she glanced at the newcomers. Perry was going on without realizing there was anything out of the ordinary.

"We have told the staff everyone can order from whatever they wish, they have an extensive menu here," Perry informed them.

Della was desperately trying to catch her husband's eye. He reached over and squeezed her hand and she realized he had finally noticed what had excited the women so much. When they started to order Perry leaned over and whispered in her ear, "just wait."

It was easier said than done she was having a hard time keeping her eyes off the other woman; especially when the band began to play, and she boldly walked up to Perry and asked him to dance.

Before anything more could be said Jeremy hurried to Della to ask her to dance. Her head was whirling as she tried to make small talk with this woman's husband. She was more and more angry as Marielle was practically crawling inside Perry skin and in front of her family.

When they switched partners Della let him know she was very upset as she said, "what the he…. ?"

Trying to soothe her Perry tried to explain as calmly as possible, "I don't know what is wrong here Della, but I swear she never acted like this before. I hadn't heard of her for years."

"Well she certainly seems familiar with you," Della retorted.

As he rubbed her back he soothed, "Sweetheart I swear I don't know what is going on."

Before anymore could be said their food arrived and the sommelier brought a bucket with champagne to the table. Perry was relieved and Della looked at her best friend who was definitely puzzled.

Toasts were made and the rest of the evening seemed to be becoming to an end calmly. That was until they were saying goodnight and Marielle came forward toward Perry. She lifted her face to his and he leaned to kiss her cheek when she moved so she could kiss him full on the lips. It was soon evident it was no ordinary kiss.

The Gillespies looking very uncomfortable took her away as she protested, she wanted to stay with Perry.

John said to them, "please don't judge her. I'll be back later to explain. Thank you for inviting us." His father already was headed toward their room at the resort.

Paul dropped in his chair and gave a big sigh. "What the hell was that all about Uncle Perry? I guess you still exude that fatal charm."

His mother said, "Paul stop it now, don't make things worse. I think we should go to our rooms and let Perry and Della finish celebrating alone."

"Well we know what that means," Paul said.

His mother stood up and said firmly, "Paul William Drake get up out of that chair now!"

Reluctantly Paul got up and explained, "I'll be at the bar if anyone cares."

Andrea hugged Della and apologized. "I'll see you in the morning."

They watched her walk away and Perry came over and put his arm around Della's shoulders as he suggested, "let's walk on the beach."

She hesitated but let him lead her across the boardwalk onto the beach where she took her off her shoes. They walked for a while without saying anything, the sand soft under their feet, the waves washing gently against the shore and balmy breezes bathing their skin with warmth.

When they came to an outcropping Perry stopped and made sure it was dry before they sat down. "Della," he began, "I'm so sorry about Marielle's actions, but I want you to know I have no idea what caused her to act as she did tonight."

Della turned to him and said, "my darling you are so naïve. Women throw themselves at you all the time, yet you seem oblivious. When you met her before you must have made some impression."

"I swear to you, Del, if I did anything to encourage her, I was completely unaware of it," He was almost pleading for her to understand.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "if that is true why was she wearing my pearls tonight?"

Perry sighed, "I was as shocked as you were. I do not have any idea what happened. However, you can be sure I will get to the bottom of this situation."

"This does not make any sense Perry. How could she have gotten them out of our safe?" Della wanted to know.

He shook his head. "I just don't know, but we will get an answer."

She fingered her new necklace, "I do love the necklace though. I don't think I thanked you properly for it."

Her husband grinned, "you can do it later. Actually, I bought it to give you on your next birthday but after the pearls were missing, I decided you needed them today."

Determined not to give in completely Della fingered the ring and necklace lovingly. "They are beautiful," she commented. "You are so loving and caring and yet women can't keep their hands off of you."

He watched her get up and walk over toward the incoming waves. Standing in with the moonlight washing over her beautiful face he wondered how she could believe he would love anyone but her. He suddenly remembered an old song that asked have you ever seen a dream walking? Well she was his dream and it had come true. He got up to follow her.

As the walked back toward the boardwalk he suggested, "Let me settle up with hotel and then we will go back to the Orchid and see what they have found out."

She just nodded her head but allowed him to put his arm around her and she sighed and pillowed her head on his shoulder.

Back at their resort they were told the police had found a set of fingerprints they could not identify. They had sent them to the mainland and should have an answer in the morning.

Once inside their Bure Della took off her shoes and was taking off her new ring and necklace and checking the safe to see if everything was still there. It seemed odd that the pearl earrings had not been taken also. When she was reassured everything was all right, she began to undress but was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

She could hear another male voice and Perry was calling her name. In the middle of the room stood a slightly disheveled John Gillespie looking apologetic, her pearls in his hands

Perry was saying, "sit down John and tell us what happened. I think you need a drink. Is scotch alright?"

The young man dropped into a chair and said softly, "I hope you will be understanding as I explain what happened."

He looked so sad Della just couldn't be angry as she took the neclace from him. "Tell us what this is all about," she said gently.

As Perry handed out drinks he began, "you see a year ago my mother was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease. She was having memory problems, but dad didn't want to face the truth. She would have these periods of lucidity and he was sure the doctors were wrong.

The Masons nodded for him to go on. "Lately her personality has really changed. As their anniversary approached Dad thought coming back here, where they had come so many times, would help her. All it did was confuse her more."

"I'm so sorry John," Della remarked patting his hand.

"So am I." John acknowledged, "but it has hopefully made Dad accept that there is something drastically wrong. You see mom has always been very friendly and outgoing but nothing like that display tonight."

Perry had been sitting quietly listening. He finally leaned forward and asked, "why pick on Della, your mother doesn't even know her?"

As John began to explain, "Oh it wasn't about your wife, Mr. Mason, it was about you," Della flashed him a look that said what did I tell you.

He leaned back in his chair again and said, "go on John."

The younger man took a long drink of his scotch before going on, "It started a long time ago. My mother was such a fan of yours and a friend of Raymond's. She was always asking him questions about you especially after the series began. When you showed up on the island, I thought she would pass out she was so star struck.

Della had to smile then as she remarked, "he does have that affect, on women."

All Perry could do was suggest Gillespie go on. "Well, we were all a little surprised at her attitude, but dad figured it was just meeting her idol. Of course, as far as she knew you weren't involved with anyone so flirting with you was just fine. As time went on she heard about your marriage and only seemed mildly interested. Then we come to now.

Della seemed confused, "so what happened when she saw Perry again?"

"Well she started saying how nice it was that Mr. Mason had brought his secretary for this vacation. Dad tried to tell her you were married. It didn't seem to register. Natalie told me, just a while ago, that mom told her you know Perry bought me even more beautiful pearls. Natalie had thought they were so beautiful she began bugging me to get her some."

Perry finally spoke up, "didn't your wife think it was odd?"

"Mr. Mason it was just one of so many odd things we have been hearing over these past months. Dad got the pearls from her and when she saw them in his hands she was very upset. She accused him of stealing the pearls her husband gave her. She thinks you are her husband who was lost in the war."

Della was upset as she said, "Oh no she had a husband lost in the war, how sad?"

John shook his head, "Oh no Mrs. Mason, she has only been married to dad. Yet she has talked about relationships with other people for months. Dad says she puts herself in conversations and situations that happened to others or never happened at all. This is a terrible insidious disease. So, she felt the pearls belonged to her and Mrs. Mason had stolen them from her."

Both of the Mason's realized the young man was almost in tears but they needed to know one more thing. "I am sorry to keep going over this, I know you are upset, but how did she get into our Bure?"

Looking relieved they didn't seem angry he went on, "that is the easiest answer. Mom was a wonderful interior designer and she designed these bures. So, she still had keys to them. The owners had completely forgotten about that and of course they completely trusted her; especially since we don't live here."

Della and Perry looked at each other and she nodded her head. Perry began, "we are so sorry to hear about your mother, John. I think we should just keep this between us. We have had to report them pearls missing to the hotel, but I think I can explain to the owners and they will keep everything quiet. We are so sorry for your whole family. This disease affects all of you. Please let us know how things are going.

Gillespie got up, his face greatly relieved, and thanked them profusely. "I am so sorry you had witness this, but I can tell you my family is so grateful for your attitude. I hope this hasn't ruined your trip."

Walking to the door with him Perry reassured him that it has all turned out well and there would be no repercussions. Again, he thanked both Masons and left them alone. Perry turned to his wife and opened his arms.

As she snuggled close, she said, "when you come down to it, we have been very lucky Mr. Mason."

Kissing her shiny curls, he agreed, "we sure are Baby. Who could have ever thought we would go through something like this on our simple vacation?"

Della looked up at him, "Oh Perry, a simple vacation? In all these years have we ever really had a time where something unusual hasn't happened?"

Then Perry Mason had to laugh. "Are you sorry Sweetheart? Do you ever wish you hadn't agreed to come to work for me?"

"Are you crazy counselor?" she wanted to know. "I have a life so many women would die for and a man they think they want."

He couldn't resist teasing her, "they just think they want me?"

"My darling, as wonderful as you are for me," she remarked, "there have those times when a lot of women would have taken your money and walked away."

Perry pretended to pout. "Are you saying I am hard to live with?"

Della began, "when you are good you are very very good, but there have been times when I have had to bite my tongue almost in half. I love you with all my heart, I wouldn't have wanted to live with anyone but you, yet it is all the amazing things you are is what makes keeping up with you, difficult."

He leaned down and began giving her quick kisses. Finally, he asked, "have I changed your mind at all, my perfect wife."

She had to laugh, "oh you are so sneaky Mr. Mason. You know I am not perfect, and I don't claim to be, in fact far from it. I don't want you to change my love. I know women will be attracted to you, but please understand I will be just a little jealous."

"As long as you never leave me, we can come to an understanding," he acknowledged. "Now I think it has been an exhausting day and we need to rest."

Della raised a curved eyebrow at him as she asked archly, "are you really planning to sleep?"

Trying to appear innocent he commented, "well we should at least try to relax."

As she took his hand she remarked, I know only too well your idea of relaxation." She sighed, "Well let's get it over with."

He grabbed her waist and guided her to the bedroom saying, "so that is your attitude young lady? We will see who enjoys this the most."

An hour later they lay together completely satisfied not caring who enjoyed their love making the most. All that mattered was that they were together. They had an incredible past to look back on. The highs seemed higher and the low not so low. What mattered most was that their love endured through it all.

Perry turned to her and said tenderly, "Many years ago I told you I didn't know if I could live up to all the love and loyalty you have given me. Thank you for allowing me to try. I will be taking you home with me for the rest of our lives, and only you."

Della touched his face and ran her fingers across his lips. "Perry you didn't really think I was going to let you get away, did you? We belonged to each other the moment we met. All I ask is that when you keep looking at women, there is no touching."

He laughed, "you can count on that Miss Street, after all there is ONLY one and always will be one Della Street Mason."

As she closed her eyes, snuggled close, and said sleepily, "don't you forget it."

The last thing Perry Mason saw, that incredible evening, was the face of the woman he believed was one of the few most beautiful women God has ever put on the earth. Not only did he think he was the luckiest man on earth, but he would love her to the end of time.

EPILOGUE  
They sailed across the blue green water under a bright blue sky toward Raymond Burr's former island, Naitauba, now the Hermitage Sanctuary of Avatar Adi Da Samraj. Sitting on the deck, his arm around his wife he told her again how Burr had improved the area and helped the natives to have a better life.

Della turned to look at him and said thoughtfully, "I can see why he was picked to play you on the television show."

"Why is that?" He asked.

She touched his face tenderly, "darling, not everyone knows this, but you have spent your whole career making lives better, dedicating yourself to do the best for all your clients, and helping those who are not as lucky as we are. In so many ways you are men, that as you move through it, who have tried to make the world better."

Kissing her quickly he blushed slightly and told her, "you realize Della, I could never do all this without you. Your constant support, belief in me, and being by my side every step of the way helped to create OUR success."

"We are so lucky Perry," she said. "We have relatively good health, we have enough resources to travel when we like, live where we desire, and we have each other. One thing we learned here is that others are not so lucky. Also, we saw two people who are literally living the words for better for worse, in sickness and in health."

Perry looked at this incredible woman who saw things so far beneath the surface. It again it brought home to him why he loved her. Once in a lifetime you met your other half. He had been so lucky to been given that gift.

"You know Mrs. Mason, I think our next adventure should be to where they got your opals, in Australia," he suggested.

Della snuggled up against his broad chest and sighed. "All these years I've followed you wherever you led. You have given me a wonderful, exciting life. As I told you many years ago, you're the Boss!"

Perry pulled her close, and as he kissed her curls he thought, 'yes my darling we know who the boss is really'. What he said was, "your wish is my command."

_I wanted to use this plot device to honor what my parents went through 12 years as my mother descended into the horror of Alzheimer's Disease. My father, her husband of 65 and a half years at her death, could not believe his beloved wife was suffering from this illness. It broke his heart as she talked about her seven husbands who treated her so badly. None of these men existed. If you could talk about an almost perfect marriage that is what they had. He covered for her outrageous acts, constantly made excuses, and kept her at home. I now believe it is what allowed him to survive this nightmare. So, to them and all families who have traveled this road I dedicate this story. May there soon be a cure._

_FIN _


End file.
